1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image printing system, image input apparatus, and printing apparatus, more particularly to an image copying system comprising an apparatus such as a scanner connected to a separate apparatus such as a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known art to connect a scanner and a printer to function as a simple copying system in which an image is input by the scanner, transmitted to the printer, and printed, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-37014. In a conventional system of this type, the scanner and printer both have options that the user can select from menus, and the scanner's menu includes printing options configured to match the options of a particular type of printer, so that the scanner can control the printer without intervention by a host device such as a personal computer. The menus are generated by firmware in the scanner and printer.
Dedicated copying machines, also referred to as copiers, often use copy cards to collect copying fees and restrict use of the copier to paying users. Some printers also have accounting features for restricting usage and calculating printing fees.
A problem in the simplified copying system described above is that the system is limited to the type of printer for which the scanner's menu system is configured. Accordingly, unless the scanner's firmware is altered, the system may be limited to a single type of printer. Altering the scanner's firmware is a major undertaking, and a separate alteration must be made for each type of printer to which the scanner is connected.
A problem with the use of copy cards to collect copying fees and restrict the usage of copiers is that the copier must be equipped with a copy card reader, which increases the cost of the copier.
The accounting features of known printers are adapted to charge fees for printing jobs received from a personal computer or server, but not from a scanner. There has accordingly been no accounting procedure for a simplified copying system comprising a printer connected directly to a scanner.